Le murmure des âmes brisées
by Souline
Summary: "Oublie tes airs de Grand méchant Loup, et avoue que t'es juste un gamin paumé dans les bois comme nous autres." La grenade dans son poing ne tardera pas à lui exploser à la gueule. Pourtant, au lieu de l'envoyer au loin, il la garde contre lui et resserre même ses doigts autour de l'objet, comme une preuve de son courage. Ou de sa stupidité. WIP. UA. Magic!Stiles. Sterek.
1. Prologue

**Titre ****:**Le murmure des âmes brisées

**Auteur :** Suis quasiment sûre que c'est de moi *-*

**Résumé : **

« Oublie tes airs de Grand méchant Loup, et avoue que t'es juste un gamin paumé dans les bois comme nous autres. »

La grenade dans son poing ne tardera pas à lui exploser à la gueule. Pourtant, au lieu de l'envoyer au loin, il la garde contre lui et resserre même ses doigts autour de l'objet, comme une preuve de son courage. Ou de sa stupidité.

**Pairing :** Stiles x Derek (principalement ^-^)

**Rating ****:**** T **pour le moment, voir **M** plus tard pour violence, langage et relations H/H.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi – nieeeh D8 – malgré les larmes et le sang. Jeff est un insensible. L'histoire est, cependant, à moi – du moins l'intrigue –, les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes aussi ainsi que les personnages OCC par moment – désoulée D8 –.

**Statut :**Work In Progress

**Les truc-machin-choses importants :**

› Derek a vingt ans

› Stiles en a dix-sept

› C'est une fic avec un Magic!Stiles plutôt sombre

› Il y aura sans doute des morts

**Le mot de l'auteur :**Hop-là camarades !

J'entends déjà les cris de protestation : et ton autre fic alors ?! Stooop, don't worry :3 Je ne l'abandonne point du tout ^-^ J'ai juste décidé d'écrire une histoire en parallèle que j'écrirai plus lentement et dans un style différent et moins léger que _When Death meets Life_ *_* 'fin, ça me correspond plus quoi :)

Aaah, et même si l'histoire ne suit pas la trame de la série, risque d'y avoir des **spoilers sur toutes les saisons **de Teen Wolf, donc c'est à vos risques et périls que vous vous engagez mes amis ! Je dois aussi vous avouer que je me lance dans cette histoire sur un coup de tête ( vraiment, c'est en relisant un vieux truc que je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" ) et que du coup, les chapitres sont trèèèès longs à écrire x_x

Sinon je viens de me faire une manucure avec des petites têtes de renard sur les pouces et c'est juste trop mignon *o* - oui, mes chevilles vont bien, merci :B -.

Bref, donc bonne lecture, voici le prologue et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est cru comme un steak ;3

* * *

ͼ

**Prologue**

ͼ

Les cils, longs et noir pétrole, se courbent au bout des paupières et rebondissent sur les joues d'enfant, un peu rondes et couvertes de tâches comme du sucre glace sur un gâteau. Son minois tacheté est doux, détendu et possède encore cette innocence propre aux jeunes enfants qui rêvent de mondes imaginaires où l'on ne grandit pas.

La lune traverse le toit de feuilles que forment les arbres autour de la clairière où le gamin est allongé. Ses rayons croqués de verdure apposent comme un diadème sur son visage et illuminent les mèches châtain de reflets argentés.

Le loup sort en catimini de la forêt. Faudrait pas réveiller le hoodie, l'est si beau endormi. Il marche sur la pointe des pattes, effleure à peine l'herbe tendre de ses coussinets. Il a presque cessé de respirer tant il veut garder l'illusion immobile devant lui.

Be careful, murmure une partie de son crâne alors qu'il approche son museau tâché vers la menotte entrouverte du petit. L'éclat argent qui s'en échappe est celui qui l'a fait sortir du bois. Du bout des crocs, il tire et la chaîne glisse contre la peau pâle, s'échappe de l'emprise de l'enfant.

Le jeune loup ouvre de grandes prunelles dorées face à l'objet. S'attendait pas à ça, le wolfie, et d'ailleurs, il n'est même pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est. 'fin, la puissance que dégage le mystérieux pendentif finement ciselé contraste trop fortement avec l'aura de la silhouette allongée et sereine de l'enfant aux cils corbeau et il se dit que s'il le prend, c'est uniquement pour le protéger.  
Sait même pas c'qu'il fait, le louveteau, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi il le fait. P't'être que le gamin lui rappelle sa sœur et p't'être que la lune ronde dans le ciel le rend un peu trop sensible, mais il a comme envie de le protéger, le gamin.

Alors il resserre plus fermement ses canines déjà tranchantes comme des poignards sur la fine chaînette, commence à faire demi-tour, s'arrête. Et revient près de la silhouette.

Il se demande pourquoi l'est seul au milieu des bois, pourquoi la lune illumine aussi clairement sa peau. Puis il se dit qu'il appartient peut-être aux humains qu'il entend rire pas loin. Il s'étonne de la chaleur que son petit corps dégage, de l'absence de peur dans son sommeil malgré toutes les histoires qu'on raconte aux gosses de son âge sur il était une fois le grand méchant loup ou la vilaine sorcière des bois. L'est étrange, le gamin.

L'animal lupin pose sa truffe humide contre le hoodie rouge et inspire doucement. Ça sent la cannelle, le coton et le soleil. Ça sent l'enfance et la joie de vivre. Ça sent le feu de bois qu'il a vu brûler quelques arbres plus loin, entouré des humains joyeux. Mais surtout, ça sent la sécurité et sans savoir comment, il sait que le petiot est hors de danger, ici, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Alors le wolfie se redresse, jette une dernière fois son regard ambré sur le petit aux allures de poupin endormi, puis disparaît entre les arbres dressés comme des allumettes sur son passage.

ͼ

Le gamin a huit ans maintenant. Ses cils couleur charbon se sont encore allongés et font comme un paravent au-dessus de ses yeux caramel. Le contraste clair-obscur donne une profondeur étrange à son regard, forme comme un bouclier de sagesse sur ses prunelles d'enfant. L'a pas encore captée le petit, la sagesse.

Lui, ce qu'il préfère, c'est courir dans les bois, se faire renard à l'affût entre les branches, puis écureuil joueur sur les troncs escarpés avant de redevenir le petit Stiles maladroit sur le chemin du retour. Il ne le quitte jamais le chemin, c'est sa maman qui lui a demandé. Elle le lui répète à chaque fois qu'ils partent tous les trois en balade, avec papa.

Elle se met à sa hauteur, pose une main sur son épaule, le regarde droit dans les yeux et le lui dit. Garde les pieds sur la route et sois prudent. Ne t'éloigne jamais du chemin ou les gobelins te goberont. Ça le fait rire, un peu, mais il répète toujours après elle parce que, t'as vu maman, comme j'ai bien écouté. Elle rigole, embrasse sa joue et c'est super honey avant de le laisse courir loin devant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Stiles a l'esprit ailleurs. L'a l'esprit tout drôle le gamin. Ça lui arrive presque tout le temps quand il oublie de prendre les cachets bleus que le docteur lui donne.

Il a les jambes qui bondissent en avant, les yeux qui s'agitent sur tout ce qui bouge, le ventre qui se tord et surtout, l'est très intrigué par cet arbre là-bas. Il court, remarque à peine que le sol calcaire du chemin laisse place à un tapis d'humus et de terre humide, glisse presque tellement il est pressé de découvrir ce feuillus au tronc aussi large que le ciel.

Quand il arrive au niveau du végétal, il pose sa main sur l'écorce tiède et rugueuse, ferme les yeux et c'est comme si l'arbre aspirait son état tout drôle.  
Son souffle se calque au rythme de la sève qui s'écoule dans le bois, son cœur bat plus grave, plus reposé. L'enfant pose le front contre l'écorce et alignent ses petites mains de chaque côté avant d'étendre les bras au maximum.  
Évidemment, l'arbre est trop gros pour entrer dans ses bras, mais le gamin s'en fiche. L'est presque sûr que le végétal peut sentir son étreinte et les branches qui caressent son dos sont le signe qui la lui rend.

Il reste là, connecté à l'arbre, cinq minutes, deux heures, trois jours, il ne sait pas. Quand il rouvre les yeux, le soleil a presque disparu dans le ciel azote. Le gosse cligne des paupières, détache ses petits bras du colosse et regarde autour de lui. Il n'y a plus de chemin. Disparu.

Un drôle de sentiment apparaît alors au creux de son estomac et Stiles se dit qu'il ne l'aime vraiment pas, ce sentiment. Il lui serre la gorge, accélère son cœur et le fait se sentir encore plus bizarre que quand il ne prend pas ses cachets. Il se dit qu'il va rester pour toujours ici ou que les gobelins vont le trouver et soudainement, il trouve beaucoup moins drôle l'idée d'être gobé. Il pense à sa maman qui lui répète d'être prudent, d'accord honey, et les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. C'est salé et l'air frais du début de nuit a vite fait de sécher les tracés humides sur sa peau avant d'être recouverts par d'autres perles de peur.

Il dit maman tout bas parce que sa gorge est trop serrée pour crier et finit par courir de toutes ses forces pour retrouver le chemin. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'éloigne encore plus. Les ombres s'agrandissent, deviennent larges, difformes, effrayantes et noires autour de lui.

Épuisé, le garçon s'arrête. Il se laisse tomber sur l'herbe qui recouvre le sol désormais et cache sa tête entre ses bras et ses genoux. Il veut disparaître de cet endroit et se retrouver chez lui, sur le canapé entre son papa et sa maman, un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains, avec un peu de cannelle comme sa maman fait toujours.

La truffe se pose timidement contre son bras. Stiles sursaute. Fait un bon en arrière. Les yeux jaunes sont plantés dans les prunelles pailletées de chocolat, hésitants. Le kiddo se souvient de ce garçon à l'école qui racontait des tas d'histoires effrayantes sur les loups qui mangent les enfants au milieu de la forêt.

Il devrait crever de trouille, mais l'animal ne l'effraye pas tant que ça finalement. Moins que les gobelins. Et puis le wolfie n'a pas l'air trop farouche. Doucement, Stiles se rapproche. Le loup ne bouge pas. L'est pas très grand et sa fourrure est aussi noire que la nuit, sauf sur le bout du museau où sont allumées quelques étoiles blanches de neige.

Le gamin a presque oublié qu'il est perdu dans les bois. Sa main se lève et s'arrête à mis chemin entre l'animal et lui. Hésitation. Et puis l'animal lupin tend le cou, autorise et accepte la caresse. Les doigts s'enfoncent dans la fourrure épaisse de l'encolure, capte la chaleur et ne la lâche plus. Inconsciemment, le corps du petit fait de même. Il se rapproche du wolfie un peu crispé et qui finit tout de même par se détendre quand le gamin pose sa tête dans son cou.

Quelques larmes glissent sur le poil sombre et forment des gouttes salées avant de s'écraser au sol. Le loup le laisse faire, et comme avec l'arbre, Stiles ne voit pas le temps passer. Quand il a cessé de renifler contre le corps noir et silencieux, il s'éloigne et sourit de son sourire un peu timide, maladroit.

« Désolé Wolfie, dit-il de sa voix fluette d'enfant. Il fait nuit et je crois bien que je me suis perdu. Maman m'a bien dit de rester sur le chemin mais je ne me souviens même plus de quand je l'ai quitté. Le chemin, hein, pas maman. »

Les yeux dorés de l'animal luisent un peu plus fortement, comme s'il comprenait ce que le petiot lui dit. Il se lève, s'éloigne, puis s'arrête et regarde Stiles. L'enfant tremble un peu. La nuit est fraîche et sans le poilu à ses côtés, il fait nettement plus froid.

Le loup jappe doucement. Une fois, deux fois. Se tait. Il agite la queue, baisse les oreilles contre son crâne, et gémit presque. Et le petit garçon, épuisé, se relève maladroitement, le rejoint en claudiquant. L'a comprit, le gamin. Sait pas comment, mais l'a comprit qu'il doit le suivre. Ses muscles sont tout ankylosés du temps qu'il a passé accroché au cou de l'animal.

Une fois à sa portée, il plonge à nouveau sa main dans le pelage du loup et se laisse guider à travers les arbres. De temps en temps, il trébuche et le loup ralentit, béquille vivante du kiddo.

Stiles suit mécaniquement. Il devrait sans doute dormir à l'heure qu'il est. La peau de ses joues le pique à cause de l'eau salée qui a séché et resserré les pores et ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts dans les ténèbres.  
Le loup noir s'arrête. Ils sont à la lisière de la forêt et soudainement, l'enfant reconnaît l'endroit. Il lâche sa prise sur l'encolure du loup et ouvre de grands yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

La lumière du perron est allumée, comme pour l'attendre et le gamin court jusques chez lui, frénétiquement. Juste avant d'entrer, il se retourne. Le loup a disparu. A la place, il n'y a plus que les arbres plantés comme des dominos qui s'agitent silencieusement sous le vent de l'automne.

« Merci. » murmure t-il, la brise portant éternellement ses mots.

A quelques pas de là, les yeux du jeune loup prennent un éclat plus vif, comme s'il avait entendu.

ͼ

La seconde fois que Stiles voit le loup, la nuit est claire et possède cette chaleur propre aux jours d'été.

Ils ont beaucoup grandis, loup comme humain. Les traits du gamin ont perdu de leurs rondeurs et commencent à croquer son visage définitif.

Les cils ont cessé de pousser mais leur couleur si sombre accentue toujours de façon déroutante les marées whisky de ses prunelles. Les grains de beauté n'ont pas disparu et soulignent fièrement la singularité du visage et des cernes nouvelles sur la peau pâle signent la fin d'une enfance insouciante.

Du côté lupin, la musculature s'est développée, le poil épaissit. L'est plus haut sur pattes aussi et la coupe de son museau s'est allongée. Les flocons qui parsemaient sa truffe sont toujours là, neiges éternelles sur fond de nuit, et adoucissent la dureté nouvelle de ses yeux.

Ils sont debout, face à face, yeux dans les yeux, dunes de sable doré des iris de l'un mêlées au sirop d'érable de celles de l'autre. Ils ne se tiennent qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et pourtant, aucun des deux ne fait un pas, comme si un mur invisible avait poussé entre eux.

Stiles a presque douze ans, c'est un teen maintenant. L'a presque disparu le gamin de la forêt de cette nuit-là.

Le loup a vieilli, on peut le voir dans sa posture à la fois fière et triste. Le halo de méfiance qui le recouvre de la pointe des oreilles au bout des griffes est un cri de colère, de douleur et l'adolescent se demande ce que le jeune lupin a bien pu traverser pour exhaler une telle colère, un tel désespoir.

Et ils continuent de se regarder, testant les limites de l'un, effleurant les inquiétudes de l'autre. C'est toi, c'est bien toi ? Oui, c'est moi. Mais qui dit que tu ne m'as pas oublié ? Et qui dit que tu es celui que j'ai connu ?

Finalement le gamin s'avance. Il n'a jamais été patient.

Le loup aplatit les oreilles mais ne recule pas. Et doucement, il finit par avancer aussi. Et quand glissent les premières larmes de l'humain, son encolure est déjà à disposition. Les bras, plus longs qu'avant, plus forts aussi, sont étroitement enroulés autour de l'encolure, plus large que dans le passé.

Le désespoir du garçon ébranle le loup de tout son être. Le déchire. Il gémit doucement parce que les sanglots de l'enfant sont lourds d'un chagrin qui écrase sa poitrine au rythme des épaules qui tressautent contre lui.

« Maman. Maman. » pleure t-il silencieusement dans son pelage.

Puis comme pour se soulager de toute cette douleur qui émane de son être, le gamin commence à hurler « Maman ! MAMAN ! » et sa voix est un mélange brisé de révolte et de tristesse.

Le wolf frémit, gémit plus fort puis lève le museau pour faire face à la lune redondante et accompagne l'enfant d'un hurlement grave que la nuit module d'une nuance mineure.

Et bizarrement, ça fait du bien. Parce que de la tristesse, le loup en a aussi toute une valise. Et puis, quitte à pleurer sur son sort, autant le faire en compagnie. Le désespoir, c'est un peu l'antithèse de la force dans une meute. Plus y a de personnes avec qui le partager, plus il est léger, plus il s'évapore. Savent pas combien de temps ils passent ainsi, à partager leurs souffrances sans en parler, mais quand le garçon s'appuie plus fortement dans son cou, l'animal accompagne sa chute. Le minois enfoui dans les poils du loup, l'adolescent ne tarde pas à s'endormir, épuisé. Et l'animal se laisse bercer par le souffle temporairement serein du garçon.

Et sans savoir comment, ils savent que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient. Parce que Stiles va partir. Parce que loup ne peut pas rester. Et juste parce que la vie veut qu'ils soient séparer.

Et quand Stiles ouvre les yeux le matin suivant à l'aube, il est seul sur le tapis de feuilles. La nuit est encore partout autour de lui mais déjà, dans le noir, il peut le voir, le sentir. Le jour arrive.

Et quand les premiers rayons de l'astre royal recouvrent de leurs robes dorées l'herbe fine et odorante de la clairière, Stiles tient dans sa main entrouverte, la chaîne argentée qui a refait son apparition.

Silence.

ͼ

* * *

**Ecco lo !* Voilà !**

**J'espère que ce début vous aura plus :) Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, en review ou MP car comme on dit dans le jargon, l'avis du lecteur, c'est le pâté croûte de l'auteur.**

**Ouais, je suis fatiguée, désolée x)  
**

**Bisous !**

**So.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce vraiment nécessaire... ? Oui ? Bien. Vous vous en doutez, rien est à moi et tout appartient au fabuleux Jeff Davis qui devrait vraiment arrêter de faire des cliffhangers. Ok, j'avoue, les fautes sont carrément à moi x_x

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Well ! Ok, alors je suis méga pas à l'aise avec ce chapitre. Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas de vous tous, lecteurs °w° Streeeeeesss D8

Bref, sinon j'ai comme qui dirait un abominable crush et je crois que c'est la pire chose à avoir en période d'examens T_T Eeeeet, tout le monde s'en fout x) 'fin, faudrait déjà que quelqu'un lise cette note et pour cela : BONNE CHANCE KEUWA, HEIN ! :')

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews *O* Et aussi pour les ajouts en favoris/alertes :') Je suis comme qui dirait hystérique quand je vois un ajout ou que je lis vos Ô combien adorables reviews :')

Aleurs, adorables lecteurs mangeurs de kiwis, voici le chapitre 1 :)

On se retrouve en bas, kiss kiss allez salut tchüss et à bientôt ! - pétage de câble interne x) -

* * *

ͼ

**Chapitre 1**

ͼ

Les marches de marbre, usées, s'inclinent devant lui, fragments liliaux dans la nuit pétrole. Les dossiers de partitions plaqués contre le thorax, Stiles fonce sous les trombes d'eaux. Les mèches rebelles, habituellement dressées en épis soignés, lui tombent sur le front et, avec ses habits inondés, le garçon semble s'y méprendre à un chaton paumé sur le bitume.

Derrière lui se dresse l'immense bâtiment de pierres rouges qu'est le lycée artistique de Beacon Hills. C'est loin d'être l'établissement le plus réputé, le plus grand ou même le plus recommandé, mais, s'il offre toutes les options nécessaires et qu'il se trouve au plus près sans être excessivement cher, pourquoi Stiles irait-il ailleurs ?

La porte de la Jeep bleu ciel s'ouvre, craque et le gamin trempé grimpe à l'intérieur qui, faute d'un réel confort, offre un climat plus sec et agréable que le goudron submergé du liquide diluvien.

Il déplie la première chemise imbibée, effleure les partitions à la recherche d'une éclaboussure humide, constate que le carton a plutôt bien joué son rôle de gardien des rondes, noires et croches et qu'il n'y a que quelques tâches humides sur le papier qui ne lui empêcheront pas la lecture. Les autres dossiers n'ont pas été touchés par les torrents de pluie et c'en est presque un miracle.

Les prunelles aux arabesques fauve quittent les feuilles marquées de notes et vont se river droit sur l'édifice rouge brique. Les quelques fenêtres allumées projettent encore leurs rectangles de lumière jaune sur le sol humide. Ce lycée n'est jamais endormi, jamais, et les élèves, silhouettes noires dans le contre-jour, s'agitent à l'intérieur, véritables fourmis ouvrières.

Apprentis musiciens, peintres, danseurs, comédiens, dramaturges, artistes dirigés par l'inspiration nocturne, travaillent ici, chaque jour, chaque nuit, les astres stellaires qui trouent le crépuscule pour seuls témoins. Deviennent des automates, des humanoïdes mécanisés par l'ambition du succès rapide, immédiat. Rêvent de la Juilliard School*, de l'AADA* ou de l'SVA*, s'imaginent Marlon Brando et Audrey Hepburn avant même d'avoir fait leurs premiers pas sur la scène, ont des ambitions qui dépassent les limites du raisonnable. De toute façon, z'ont jamais vraiment eu de raison, les gamins.

Le marmot aux joues éclaboussées de tâches fait en quelque sorte parti de ce monde. Il jongle entre ses passions et ses dons, veut tout savoir, tout connaître, tout voir avant que les aiguilles de la vie ne stoppent leur course. S'emplir du savoir de l'univers, le retransmettre à d'autres quidams, faire défiler les connaissances du temps aux yeux de tous. L'a toujours voulu apprendre aux autres, le châtain aux yeux de biche. Sait pas pourquoi. P't'être qu'il trouve ça beau, le partage des cultures, l'échange des perceptions, et p't'être qu'il aime tout simplement parler devant des gens qui sont là pour l'écouter. Sait pas trop.

La Jeep démarre, grondement étouffé par le tambour de la pluie sur le capot et Stiles conduit, vite, prudent, le regard fixé sur la route qui se déroule comme un tapis de goudron gris entre les arbres, spectateurs figés en lisière du chemin fétide. Il mène la guimbarde usée d'une main leste, le plan inscrit sous le crâne et les doigts qui pianotent hâtivement sur le volant au revêtement vieilli.

Son regard orné de dards noirs arrondis dérive sur le cadran horaire qui, faiblement orangé dans la nuit, reflète les aiguilles positionnées sur le neuf et le quatre. Vingt-et-une heure vingt. La converse ménage un peu moins la pédale sous le tableau de bord et le véhicule fait comme un bond en avant. Stiles soupire. L'aime pas trop rouler vite, valeur paternelle. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. On l'attend.

Alors le teen-ager refoule ce sentiment de culpabilité contrariant et ne lâche pas le ruban humide des yeux, les phares balayant l'ombre devant la voiture et l'ombre s'efface comme s'écarte la foule au passage d'un individu, qui, une fois la barrière humaine franchie, redevient anonyme et silencieux. Il arrivera bientôt.

ͼ

L'odeur du bois brûlé est toujours présente. Elle stagne autour des pierres de fondation et fait planer un climat lourd que tout le monde ressent mais dont personne ne parle. Un climat orageux qui ne demande qu'à éclater. L'odeur de la mort est là, aussi, étouffante. On n'en parle pas non plus. Peut-être parce qu'elle est juste plus facile à ignorer.

Le feu, on le voit toujours : dans les décombres de la maison, les traces de suie sur les murs, les lézardes du plafond, les tâches qui ressemblent un peu à celles du café sur les tables des bars. Ces même tâches qui racornissent le papier-peint usé dans chaque pièce.

La mort, elle, est immatérielle. On apprend à vivre avec, on en fait abstraction. On essaye d'oublier, on y pense pas. On se cache les yeux avec la vie.

Laura a toujours été un peu différente. Après le feu, elle est resté quand les autres sont partis. Pour affronter ses fantômes. Et puis, les autres ont changé d'avis. Sont retournés vers elle, pilier rassurant au milieu des décombres. Rapidement, elle n'a plus été seule. On est plus fort ensemble.

Elle continue de parler des morts. Faut pas oublier ceux qui ne sont plus là. Accepter leur mort, et se souvenir, parce que personne ne veut être oublier. Personne. Les autres ont encore un peu de mal à faire comme elle, mais ça vient. Doucement.

C'est p't'être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas fait rénover la maison, pour se souvenir, parce que l'argent pour le faire, y en a, et pas qu'un peu. Après tout, la famille Hale n'a jamais manqué d'argent.

Laura est une de ces filles que personne ne comprend.

Belle, d'une beauté captivante, mouvante, intelligente comme peu de personnes le sont, imprévisible. Tantôt meneuse, tantôt burlesque, la demoiselle aux yeux caraïbes semble autant à portée de main qu'elle est insaisissable, brise légère au ras des vagues.

Elle se tient, là, défiant la gravité du haut de son perchoir improvisé, Reine de mystère sur décor d'obscurité.

« Laura. »

La Reine aux cheveux bruns sourit. Elle l'attendait. Le garçon s'approche, silencieux, ombre à peine visible dans le ciel étoilé. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, longues jambes glissant dans le vide et elle inspire profondément. L'odeur n'a pas changée. Boisée, brutale, fraîche. Fraternelle.

Il a jamais été affectueux. Doux. P't'être que c'est de famille, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais été non plus. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, en équilibre sur cette poutre énorme, fragile, qui menace de les laisser tomber jusqu'au sol poussiéreux de la maison cramée, Laura, yeux bleus perdus dans le firmament crevassé de nuages, tend la main et noue ses doigts à ceux de son frère.

« Tu es revenu. »

Et sa voix a quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose de tremblant et qui donne à la nuit une couleur d'été. Sa voix à quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tendresse et, ouais, peut-être que ça en est.

« Je suis revenu. »

Les doigts se resserrent doucement, et même s'ils préféreraient se brûler les yeux plutôt que de l'admettre, c'est quelque chose dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Chaleur.

ͼ

_With your feet on the air_

_And your head on the ground_

Les baguettes volent dans les airs, roulent entre les doigts calleux, glissent contre les phalanges, vibrent sur le silence avant de venir heurter la peau tendue. Et lorsque Isaac et Jackson répondent en écho et grattent les cordes tendues comme un arc, Stiles respire enfin. Le son des guitares grésille à travers les enceintes saturées, mais ça ne fait que souligner un peu plus la voix claire et brisée de Scott.

Les paupières fermées cachent les rivières chocolat des mirettes du mouflet. Ses pieds sont profondément ancrés dans le sol et les deux extensions de ses guibolles sont les seuls éléments qui le rattachent à la réalité lorsque son corps se balance au rythme des notes esquintées.

Et, soudain, la voix suave de la blonde aux yeux ourlés de khôl noir charbonneux complète le chant rauque du teen-ager... Alors, explosion.

_Where is my mind ?_

Stiles a fermé les yeux à son tour. Ses poignets s'enroulent, s'étendent, se plissent et se relâchent à la cadence de la musique qui s'injecte dans ses veines, puissante, étourdissante, captivante. Et le moutard au visage pailleté est happé par le déferlement des sensations explosives dans son corps.

Son cœur bat au rythme de la grosse caisse, cogne contre ses côtes tandis qu'une chute de frissons dégringole le long de ses bras, de ses épaules, contre ses flancs, partout. Il a envie de pleurer, de rire ou peut-être même de hurler, il ne sait pas trop. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que la musique le maintient en vie, et qu'il voudrait que jamais elle ne s'arrête. Que le temps, lui, stop l'égrenage des minutes, suspende le sablier inéluctable de la vie, que le moment dur, longtemps. S'éternise.

La basse gronde à ses côtés, grave et frémissante, accompagne les grattes de son pas calme et régulier. L'adolescent inspire à fond l'air coloré d'ondes rythmée qui empli le hangar. Puis ses prunelles miel brûlé se découvrent et quand il voit ces personnes à ses côtés, toutes plongées dans le même état de béatitude radieuse, les barrières de son âme s'effondrent, ivre et avide de ce sentiment de plénitude.

Engloutit par le son profond de la mélodie, le garçon aux cheveux châtains se souvient d'un temps lointain – ou du moins qui lui semble lointain –, où tous ces gens qui l'entourent n'étaient que des étrangers, de vagues rumeurs parmi d'autres.

Souvenirs sans saveurs d'un temps où il était quelqu'un d'autre. Le déménagement pour Beacon Hills. L'instabilité. La peur. La colère. L'indifférence. Et puis le temps qui passe, les rencontres qui se succèdent. D'abord Scott et sa mâchoire de traviole, puis Jackson le crétin insupportable qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier. Puis Kira, Danny, Erica, Isaac, et tous ces adolescents, si différents mais liés et unis les uns aux autres d'une manière indescriptible.

Ils lui font penser aux organes d'un immense corps diversiforme où chacun a sa place, chacun a son rôle. Et sans savoir comment, le gamin aux yeux de biche finit par s'intégrer à son tour. Ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, évidemment, mais un après-midi, pouf, Scott le prend dans ses bras, Lydia l'engueule, Jackson se moque de lui, Kira lui sourit et tout ça semble tellement naturel. Acceptation.

La tristesse l'a quitté aussi. Un peu. Il sourit à nouveau, plaisante, se moque, s'amuse. La blessure est toujours présente, mais un jour, peut-être qu'il arrivera à passer au-dessus. Puis la marmaille, l'est là depuis deux ans pour le remettre sur pattes C'est un peu une famille par extension. Improbable et indispensable.

Quand les derniers accords résonnent, des larmes bordent les yeux du membre le plus récent du groupe hétéroclite. Bancal. Il profite du silence quasi-religieux et épais comme du coton qui suit le hurlement de la musique pour les essuyer discrètement du bout de la manche. Faudrait pas que les autres le voit dans cet état.

Silence dans la salle. Une, deux, trois secondes. Puis cette fille, seul public dans le hall désaffecté, applaudit. L'écho des paumes de mains se frappant l'une contre l'autre a quelque chose de déplacé dans l'entrepôt, tout comme la présence de la teen-ager à la crinière brune enchaînée en une tresse sauvage.

« Vous êtes doués. » qu'elle dit, doucement.

Sa voix est plus grave que sa petite taille ne le laisse présager.

« Mais pas les plus doués non plus. »

La réflexion file droit, traverse le temps et vient se ficher en plein cœur du compliment énoncé plus tôt.

« Si ça ne te plaisait pas, t'avais qu'à dégager. » gronde Isaac, sèchement.

Il fusille la petite du regard. L'a tendance à partir vite, le mouflet mi-Petit-Prince, mi-Boucles-d'Or.

« Ne l'écoute pas. » fait Scott en secouant la tête, justicier. L'a toujours eut l'âme héroïque le gamin. « Isaac dramatise tout le temps.

- Eh ! »

La protestation reste ignorée et Boucles d'Or croise les bras sur son large torse de statue grecque, la bouille d'ange tordue en un rictus boudeur.

« Je suis Scott, le chanteur du groupe, continue l'adolescent à la peau café au lait en descendant de l'estrade improvisée.

- Cora. » répond la brune, brièvement.

Stiles, qui les a rejoints entre temps, tend la main. Le geste trop solennel dans la théorie devient naturel dans l'attitude légère de l'adolescent taché et Cora, tigresse toutes griffes dehors au moindre contact, s'étonne à serrer ces doigts cornés par le frottement des baguettes.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Stiles. »

Elle hoche la tête, indescriptible. Le bambin retire sa menotte de la poigne un peu trop forte de la fille aux yeux noisette et sourit pour ne pas grimacer de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, à par nous espionner ? »

Un roulement d'yeux, un soupir avant :

« Je ne suis pas une espionne. En fait, je ne suis même pas en musique. »

La phrase est nette, cassante, très pince-sans-rire. Les autres la regardent, attendent. Comprennent pas tout de suite qu'elle est pas loquace, la brunette. Et puis Danny, le bassiste du groupe, descend à son tour sur le sol dallé du hangar, suivit par l'ombre blonde qu'est le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

« Alors, fait le plus lucide et le plus brun des deux, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour devenir meilleur selon toi ? »

La petite hausse les épaules. L'infime mouvement recèle un agacement à peine dissimulé. L'a pas l'air commode la gamine.

« J'sais pas trop, qu'elle dit de sa voix un peu basse.

- Ok, nickel, problème réglé, tu peux retourner jouer aux poupées. »

Et la réplique claque dans l'air chargé de tensions. La teen-ager regarde par-dessus l'épaule du Prince halé. Erica, toute en courbes et cascades blondes, reste de marbre, bras croisés et posture arrogante. Œil de tigre contre prunelle onyx.

« Écoute cocotte, je ne suis pas là pour me battre, mais si tu me cherches, je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer mon poing dans ton adorable bouille de pouffiasse. »

Fureur. La blonde se tend, arbalète prête à décocher un carreau en plein front de l'autre, mais Isaac, soudainement assagi, attrape la main de la lionne, entremêle ses doigts aux siens et la force à reculer.

Les yeux lancent des éclairs et l'ambiance est lourde comme un jour d'orage. Et puis, comme les sommets épineux des montagnes égorgent les nuages gorgés d'eaux, Scott brise la tension.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Les orbes noisette lâchent les prunelles noir encre et reviennent affronter les volutes chocolatées du chanteur.

« Je cherche Lydia Martin. On m'a dit que vous la connaissiez. »

Haussements de sourcils. Les têtes se tournent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui n'a pas encore lâcher un mot. Jackson croise les bras sur son torse.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis son copain que je dois toujours être au courant de ce qu'elle en train de faire, grogne le blond aux yeux azur. Y a pas de contrat entre nous, chacun sa vie.

- Alors peut-être qu'il devrait y en avoir un, de contrat. » Un silence, puis « J'veux dire, c'est juste un conseil. »

Et le quasi-sous-entendu suffit à rendre son goût amer au climat du hangar. La fille hausse les épaules, insensible à la bombe émotionnelle qu'elle vient de larguer. Les protestations, les 'ça veut dire quoi ça', les 'ce ne sont pas tes affaires', les 'plus que tu ne le penses' bouillonnent sous les crânes. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien. Aucun geste, aucun souffle. Immobile.

ͼ

« Alors ? Tu lui as parlée ? »

Cora enlève ses baskets, les orteils qui appuient sur l'arrière de la chaussure pour libérer les pieds emprisonnés. Elle soupir et rejoint sa sœur dans la cuisine.

« Nan, ses amis sont de vrais chiens de garde. Ils n'ont même pas essayé de la contacter pour m'aider. »

Laura pose une tasse de chocolat chaud devant la plus jeune et s'assoit en face d'elle, sa propre boisson brûlante entre ses longs doigts blancs. La tigresse avale une gorgée, reconnaissante.

« Te connaissant, je suppose que tu n'as pas fait dans la délicatesse. »

Un sourire plane sur les lèvres de la Reine et le regard redevable de Cora se fait plus boudeur.

« Même. C'est en partie pour eux que je fais ça, alors délicatesse ou non, pourraient se bouger un minimum. Enfin, au moins son copain quoi. »

La jeune Hale fulmine et replonge dans son chocolat en marmonnant. Laura la couvre d'un regard affectueux. Cora a ce caractère enflammé, revêche, et cette dévotion incroyable pour les gens qu'elle aime qui font d'elle une battante pure sang. Parfois, Laura regrette presque cette évolution chez sa petite sœur, ce passage d'adorable gamine au visage moucheté à cette jeune femme magnifique. Fougueuse. Pas qu'elle ne l'aime moins, ça jamais.  
En fait, c'est surtout la raison de ce changement qui l'attriste. Le feu les a tous fait grandir trop vite. Elle la première. Mais Cora était encore si jeune. Elle aurait du avoir une enfance et une adolescence normale. Avoir le droit de s'amuser, de rire, d'être tête en l'air, un brin rebelle, le droit de chanter à tue-tête dans sa chambre en bazar, d'avoir un petit-copain, un groupe d'amis.  
A la place, elle était devenue sombre, méfiante, toujours sur la défensive. Et c'était totalement unfair.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Laura remarque enfin que les prunelles noisette l'observent, agitées, derrière le bol. Laura secoue la tête, sourit et « Rien, t'inquiète. ». La tigresse ne semble pas la croire mais ne dit rien. A la place, elle repose la tasse et prend un air inquiet.

« Tu sais, ce sont des loup-garous aussi.

- Pardon ? »

Laura dévisage sa sœur, la mine sans défaut ouvert sur un air surpris.

« Les amis de Lydia. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, se mord la lèvre inférieure, dents blanches triturant le morceau de chair rosé, et reprend.

« Enfin, pas tous. Y a au moins un humain parmi eux et un... Un autre. »

Laura hausse les sourcils. Un autre ?

« Ouais, j'sais pas trop. Il sent différent, comme si son odeur était... Floue. Y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. »

Cora soupire et semble débattre avec elle-même pour trouver les bons mots. Son aînée frissonne. Y a comme une impression de déjà-vu, un come-back du passé et franchement, ça pue le cadavre qu'on a caché dans le placard. Attention exhumation de secrets faisandés.

Heureusement, la tigresse abandonne la zone de danger.

« Bref, peu importe. Je suppose qu'on va devoir se débrouiller seules pour Lydia. »

Elle grogne et se prend la tête entre les mains, les cheveux ébène qui fond un rideau devant son visage d'ange déchu.

Cette fois, Laura ne cache pas son sourire.

« A propos de ça... Il semblerait qu'on ai un nouvel allié. »

Un froncement de sourcils, et puis...

« Derek est rentré à la maison. »

Et quand, enfin, elle sent l'odeur de son frère qui dort à l'étage, l'expression de son visage est la plus lumineuse qu'elle est eut depuis des années.

ͼ

_« J'veux dire, c'est juste un conseil. »_

Et puis soudain, le noir.

Quand les nuages d'ombres s'estompent, il est là, clé à la main, debout devant la porte double et main à demi-tendue vers la serrure, comme pour loquer la serrure grise, moderne, impersonnelle. C'est sans doute ce qu'il allait faire, d'ailleurs, avant... Avant de sortir du noir.

Stiles ferme les yeux. Il a le cœur qui joue du tambour à l'envers et le sang qui fonce dans les artères douloureuses, milliard d'insectes vermeils qui bourdonnent contre ses tempes. Impossible de se rappeler quoique ce soit. Pas un mouvement, une parole si ce ne sont les mots débordant de compassion amère de la tigresse aux pommettes éclaboussées.

Il n'y a plus rien de ces dernières heures. Rien que la sibylline noirceur de l'absence de souvenirs et cette nausée qui lui fait tourner la tête façon hélicoptère et vaciller ses jambes en marshmallows.

Le démon est revenu. Ouep, ce trou de mémoire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en a.

L'a d'jà connu ça, le minet châtain. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que ça dure en fait. Des absences qui durent, cinq minutes, une demi-heure, trois heures, sait jamais. Ça survient d'un coup, comme ça, en plein milieu d'un cours, d'une conversation, d'un repas, le prend par surprise. Rideau de ténèbres qui se baisse devant ses yeux. Évanouissement spirituel.

C'est comme si, l'espace d'un instant, le temps s'arrêtait pour lui. Blackout.

Il n'ose pas en parler. Peur d'inquiéter son père, ses amis, peur de découvrir une maladie qui n'aura de cesse de maculer son corps de ses pinceaux mortels. Parce qu'il vaut mieux ignorer la chose, et que, peut-être, une fois lassée de son manque de réception, elle s'en aille, loin, disparaisse. Douce illusion que le paraître.

Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il leur cache quelque chose, pense amèrement le garçon et comme pour répondre à une demande muette, ses doigts se mettent à fourmiller et une douce chaleur naît, pousse et roule dans la paume beige de sa main avant de s'éteindre doucement.

Le teen-ager rouvre les yeux, les orbes caramel fixées sur la porte. Il inspire profondément, lève une main jusques son visage moucheté et se pince l'arête du nez. Essaye de chasser ce sentiment d'impuissance, de malaise incontrôlable, de peur grandissante. Banalité. Don't worry, bambino, it's okay.

Parce qu'après tout, il a connu pire que des trous de mémoire, pas vrai ?

Sa main tremble quand il tourne la clé, mais rien à foutre. Le son du loquet de fer qui cogne est étouffé par l'épaisseur des portes. Fin de la répétition. Les converses font demi-tour, direction la Jeep cabossée, courent presque. Parce qu'il faut fuir au plus vite l'amnésie, faire comme si elle n'existait pas. L'ignorer. Toujours l'ignorer.

Il marche, vite, le pas pressé qui claque sur le bitume. L'endroit est vide, et seule la vieille guimbarde se dresse, difforme sur le fond nocturne. L'air tangue autour de Stiles, il vacille, s'accroche à un équilibre précaire, accélère, encore. Y a comme une odeur de danger dans l'atmosphère et le gamin fait tout pour ne pas se retourner façon film d'horreur.

L'aurait vraiment pas dû regarder tous ces clichés du cinéma d'épouvante l'autre soir, avec Scott. _The Ring _était définitivement de trop cette nuit-là.

Il rentre dans l'habitacle, l'impression d'un regard brûlant la peau laiteuse de sa nuque et ferme la porte au plus vite. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis le gamin prend une profonde inspiration et l'air se fait plus léger à nouveau. Le teen-ager s'emplit pleinement les poumons d'oxygène, fumée de la vie.

Ses doigts, vifs, caressent brièvement l'amulette à peine visible sous son t-shirt usé des Who* puis s'éloignent. Picotent à nouveau. La boule de lumière pure est à peine plus grosse qu'une de ces balles de lacrosse qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avant et une douce chaleur se répand dans son estomac.

Stiles sourit. Rassuré. Elle, elle sera toujours là.

L'ectoplasme lumineux s'estompe et, peu à peu, l'image translucide se mêle aux noires torpeurs de la nuit.

Un instant, la peur de voir le rideau se fermer à nouveau sur son esprit ce soir-là, alors qu'il est seul, le paralyse. Sans doute la faute aux ténèbres, porteuses des démons de l'âme. Il se secoue, passe une main sur son visage et décide qu'il faut pousser ces pensées au loin. Parce qu'il faut continuer à vivre.

Tapageuse, la Jeep démarre et s'engage sur la route encore humide. Le démon attendra.

_« Where is my mind ?»_

ͼ

* * *

*** Juilliard School : école artistique (musique ; danse ; art dramatique) privée située au Lincoln Center, à New York. Sa réputation est internationale.**

**AADA : _A_merican _A_cademy of _D_ramatics _A_rts est une école de formation au métier d'acteur située dans un quartier d'Hollywood, à New York. Elle a permis une carrière de renommée pour certains acteurs, comme, par exemple, Grace Kelly.**

**SVA : _S_chool of _V_isual _A_rts. C'est une école d'art visuel où l'on peut étudier le dessin, le graphisme ou encore, le cinéma. Elle se trouve dans un arrondissement de Manhattan, à New York. Jared Leto – le chanteur de Thirty Seconds to Mars – y a étudié.**

**Les Who : c't'un groupe de rock anglais... Nanana, merci wikipédia :') En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que Stiles devait les aimer car... Vous voyez tous son fameux t-shirt avec les cercles bleu, blanc et rouge ? Et bien il se trouve que c'est le signe d'une de leur pochette d'album :3 Voilà pour la petite histoire ;)**

**La chanson chantée est la fameuse musique des Pixies, _Where is my mind._**

**Sérieux, je vous conseille de l'écouter, c'est tellement un morceau à connaître O° C'est aussi le son à la fin de Fight Club, film que je vous recommande de tout cœur aussi *-* Ça fait partie des basiques les enfants ;)**

**Breeeeeef, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût :3**

**J'aimais bien Slow Kids at Play – groupe dans lequel Dylan était le batteur pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ;) - alors, je ne sais pas, pour moi Stiles est totalement un mec qui joue de la musique :') C'était la petite explication du pourquoi Stiles est dans une école d'art *-* **

**Je conçois que pour le moment les chose soient un peu compliquées et carrément embrouillées, mais ça va s'éclaircir, promis ^-^ Plusieurs des choses dîtes dans ce premier chapitre joueront un rôle majeur dans l'histoire, rien n'est laissé au hasard. Ça devrait être un peu plus clair dès le chapitre suivant ;)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ici ou par MP, c'est le gagne-pain de votre malheureuse auteur *^***

**Bisous bisous :3**

**Soline.** ㈏5

️


End file.
